Orihime's Revelations
by fatcat97
Summary: Orihime gets these silly tempting ideas. rated T for implied things her crazy self thinks up


"Oh!"Orihime gasped and shot up off the floor.

"What is it Orihime?" Tatsuki hardly seemed surprised by her friend's outburst. Chizuru nearly wet herself when she saw Orihime jump up like that.

"Ahhhh, Orihime have you finally figured out your love for me? Come; let me take you to a garden of delights." Chizuru was drooling as she said this, but Orihime didn't notice. But, Tatsuki's foot did, as it connected with Chizuru's face.

"Wahhh! You jealous hag!" Chizuru cried as she flew away from the table.

Orihime still dazed by her revelation did not notice the flying human."Orihime, where are you going?" Tatsuki yelled as Orihime dashed off to the roof of the school." I have to go tell Rukia something!"Tatsuki shrugged, still confused over her friends sudden movements and continued to eat with Ryo and Michiru while Chizuru slowly crawled back.

Rukia was eating lunch with Renji, Ichigo, Sado, Kiego, Mizuiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. And was drinking out of a juice box, and didn't notice when Orihime came barreling at her until it was too late.

"Rukia!" Orihime had tackled her and was now lying on top of her yelling into her face,

"We have to go hide! The monkey slaves from Arabia are coming and they're going to kill us! We have to run away before they find us!"

Everyone was stunned at this outburst, but no one made a move as they were captivated by the site two girls in such a position. Especially Kiego, who had passed out from a nosebleed.

"Eh? What are you talking about Orihime?" Rangiku asked who was not nearly as aroused as the ones around her.

Yumichika stated his cheeks heated prettily "Oh what a beautiful position."

"Um, Orihime, I think I can protect us if the monkeys come. Do not worry." Rukia glared in vain at Renji and Ichigo who had slight nosebleeds but were laughing their asses off.

"Oh, right Inoue we will protect you also!" Ichigo said trying to look serious and failing miserably.

"Eh?" Orihime noticed all the strange looks Rukia and Renji and Kurosaki were giving each other. Distractedly, she picked herself off of Rukia and sat next to her. As they continued their lunch Mizuiro noticed Orihime staring off into space as she was prone to do. Saying nothing of it he started to text his twenty-two year old Italian girlfriend. Something clicked in place in Orihime's head and she smiled triumphantly for figuring out something so big with only a little bit of clues.

"Yo orange, what's wrong with you? Eh?" As soon as the words came out of Madrame's mouth, everyone immediately wanted to stuff some rocks down his throat. Sado, noticing the absence of rocks substituted his hands and covered his mouth.

"Ah! That is a very good question Ikkaku-san!" She reached over and patted his shiny head, not noticing Sado's huge hand covering half his face. "Renji-kun I just realized what the secret looks between you Kurosaki-kun were for!"

Rangiku and Yumichika started to giggle like crazy, while Sado grunted and smiled, releasing Ikkaku, who had started to guffaw. Renji glared while Rukia smiled a little creepily. Ichigo just furiously stuttered and turned slightly pink. At least he was that embarrassed.

"Orihime you have to tell us what the looks were for! You can't just let out a little juicy information like that and stop!" Rangiku giggled.

"Yes Orihime. Please tell us what they stare at each other for." Rukia said deviously

"Okay well, I think that when Kurosaki and Renji-kun first met that they couldn't help but fight to see who would the strongest in their relationship would be. And when Rukia was their it was a good excuse so they fought and their bodies pressed up against each other and they got sweaty and their zanpaktous would bang against each other like they would imagine their-"

"Wait, wait a minute-"Ichigo interrupted, before the image got image got too vivid.

"No! Please continue!" Rukia said. Renji shook his head in denial.

By now Orihime's face was flushed as she stared at nothing in particular, explaining how Ichigo's and Renji's relationship was. Rangiku had wet herself imagining it and Sado, Yumichika, and Ikkaku were riveted by Rangiku's heaving chest and Orihime's jiggling body.

"Well Kurosaki-kun would rub his body up and down Renji-kun's body and Renji-kun would groan in pain and pleasure. And then that's why their pants are so tight, so the imagination doesn't have to work so hard." She smiled, "I was surprised myself when I figured it out. I always thought Kurosaki-kun liked Ishida, I guess I was wrong." She pouted suddenly and began worrying her lip, "I hope you don't mind I told your story Renji-kun, Kurosaki-kun."

They were staring at Orihime with such confused eyes. Not anyone else though, Mizuiro had long since dragged home Kiego. While Rangiku was having a hard time not touching herself. Rukia though, seemed to have fainted.

Having another idea Orihime pushed two dazed faces together and Ichigo and Renji were locked in a kiss. A kiss that was prolonged because Renji thought he was kissing Byakuya and Ichigo thought he was kissing Uryu. Smiling happily Orihime left the rooftop with Rukia and a still wet Rangiku leaving the interlocked couple.


End file.
